lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck Guide - Blaze/Flame deck
Hi doods, LHK here and today I am going to make a new series called "Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck Guide. Now, we are going to drop the main motives of a featured deck, as well as some possible cards that could be run in said deck. Today's featured deck is Blaze/Flame, used by Marrion and Dark Marrion (Flame) in Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse. The deck started as "Blaze" ("Flame" came out as a standalone series in a request pack later than that of Blaze cards), and, despite being based off " " in both naming sense and naming structure, it has NOTHING to do with it; it is, instead, a FIRE 200 DEF-loaded Enhance-based deck. The main deck monsters of both Blaze and Flame series (and, note the word SERIES, it is NOT an archetype) have mostly 2 effects, with the latter of them being activated if they are used for ANY Enhance Summon, so you could, in theory, mess up with other, generic, Enhance Monsters and Equip Spell Cards to power up your plays. In general, the Main Deck monsters have mostly setup effects (gathering the Equip Spell members, recycling your monsters or Special Summoning others to perform possible Xyz Summons), but the Enhance Monsters have a mix of two strategies; destroying opponent's cards (something FIRE, as an Attribute, does it very skillfully), and burning your opponent, strategy inherited from "Blaze Fenix the Burning Bombardment Bird", with their "Enhance Effect" (aka the effect that applies if your Enhance Monster is equipped with a specific Equip Card) making things more overwhelming for your opponent. The Equip Spell Cards, on the other hand, share a unique "float"esque technique; that is, if those cards, that were equipped to FIRE monsters only, are destroyed by a card effect, it can equip a "Blazing" Equip Spell Card (that's the name of the Equip Spells of both series) directly from your Deck to a FIRE monster, combined with a "hard" once per turn clause. The Flame monsters follow a very similar, yet even more aggressive, strategy. Now, after analyzing what the members of each archetype do, let's go to some cards that could be run in this deck and analyze them. : Eh, that's the fist thing that runs through my memory when I hear the phrase "FIRE monsters with 200 DEF". Since many members of both Blaze and Flame series are Level 4, it helps you with possible R4nk (I know, R4nk is cancer, but some people prefer it from the deck's Enhance army), also, it allows you with activating some effects. A very characteristic -and useful- card that is a "Rekindling" target is "Blaze Knuckle the Burning Rune Master", which allows you to grab one of your Blazing Equip Spell Cards, and then using said Equip Spell Card, along with "Blaze Knuckle", for potential Enhance Summons (which depends on which Equip Spell Card you are using). Also, since the deck is not fast on itself, it allows you to even perform multiple Enhance Summons (depending on how many Equip Spell Cards are in your hand, and how will you use them). Prominence Guidance: In case "Rekindling" is not in your hand, and your hand is really against you (and, most importantly, you have 0 or 1 Blaze or Flame monster), you can use this card to speed yourself out by providing a monster for a possible Enhance Summon. Plus, its second effect helps you as well, as it provides a search for your Blaze/Flame cards. This card helps you with possible consistency issues the deck might suffer, which is searching for the Blaze/Flame cards or speeding up their Summons. Halcyonid Days: Following up the "discard, then draw 2" trend set by " " and " ", this card allows you to provide draw power, which is crucial in grabbing the cards you need for Enhance Summons, as well as resources that might be helpful for your feature plays. Also, the discarded card might be of use when used with cards such as "Rekindling", which means you can create a +2 quite easily. That's the guide about this deck. So, I will continue that series almost daily, with many different decks/themes that I have made in the past. LHK, signing out. Category:Blog posts